While there have been a multitude of tools to clean our environments there are serious limitations, as the solutions to date have been manual, limited in cleaning capacity, and lacking the advantages and efficiency that automation brings to most tasks. A mechanized duster addressing these problems is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0134023, inventor Steven Caruso, published Jul. 15, 2004, and the other patent applications incorporated by reference above.